The Shooting Star
The Shooting Star is a comic inspired by The Lion King. Synopsis When Mufasa shows Simba the night sky, Simba sees a shooting star and he wants to find it. Plot The Shooting Star begins with Simba, the prince of the Pride Lands, with his father, Mufasa, on Pride Rock looking at the midnight sky for stars. Simba asks his father where do stars come from, but Mufasa states no lions knows exactly how. Then, Simba sees a star flying across the night sky, and Mufasa tells that it is a shooting star. Simba curiously asks why do they fly, and Mufasa replies that his father said they fly across the night to spread important news. Simba also asks do the shooting stars come to them, to which Mufasa says yes, but he never had the chance to meet one. Excitingly, Simba replies he'll find a shooting star just for him. However, Mufasa tells his son that he must go to bed first, and Simba replies good night to his father, and to the stars. Rafiki, who was with Mufasa and Simba, asks Mufasa about the stories, but Mufasa replies to him that they might be "fairy tales". But, the two later see another shooting star, and the baboon states the shooting stars might be messengers. The next morning, Simba tries to recruit his best friend, Nala, to go on a search for the shooting star. However, Nala says she'll be hunting grasshoppers, and three unnamed cubs mock Simba's plan. Simba angrily reacts threatening the cubs to fight him, but Nala insists Simba save his strength for something else. Later that night, while Sarabi and Mufasa are asleep in the cave, Simba sees another shooting star in the night sky flying to the mountains. Soon, the next morning, one of the three cubs mock Simba again, to which Simba replies he'll still search for the shooting star despite their mockery of it. Soon, Simba goes up on the mountains, and hears somebody with him. Suddenly, a stone avalanche occurs from behind him, and wonders who caused it, but he doesn't care as he will still continue his search. Simba later goes into a cave, with a shining light at the end, and assumes it is the shooting star he had been looking for. He runs toward the light, and tries to grab it, but Rafiki grabs his tail, and tells him that there is a dangerous steep below. Simba boasts he found his shooting star, but it disappears a second later. Rafiki laughs as Simba wonders he is here, and the mandrill states he followed him. The mandrill and the cub walk back to the Pride Lands, with Rafiki telling the cub that shooting stars could have flown away to other planets. Finally, the mandrill starts to mock Simba in front of the three cubs as he returned to them empty-handed, but he later comments he discovered the shooting star, and he saw him do it as Simba had no fear. That same night, Mufasa congratulates his son for finding the shooting star. Images Shooting Star 1.png Shooting Star 2.png Shooting Star 3.png Shooting Star 4.png Shooting Star 5.png Shooting Star 6.png Category:Comics Category:Media Category:German comics Category:The Lion King comics